Wonderfull Boy
by Cyunha
Summary: dititipkan kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya membuat hidup baekhyun berubah. sesuatu yang dipertahankannya sedari dulu perlahan hilang dengan pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol dan ciuman lembut dari Sehun. kyungsoo dengan kisahnya membuat baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia gay.. ChanBaek, HunBaek,KaiSoo...
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderfull Boy**

 **Part1**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL,BAEKHYUN, SEHUN,KAI,KYUNGSOO**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 2.646**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Baekhyun POV

Aku berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang amat besar kediaman entah siapa namanya. Aku hanya diperintahkan ibuku untuk datang kesini dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa isinya. Aku masih betah di tempatku berdiri, bahkan selangkahpun aku tak berani melangakah. Bukan karena rumahnya aneh atau menakutkan, hanya saja firasatku tak enak sama sekali.

Tin tin... aku tergelonjak kaget saat sebuah kelakson berbunyi, sebuah mobil _ferari leferari_ merah berhenti di depanku.

"Yack, sedang apa kau?" pemuda yang mengendari mobil keren itu keluar

"aku bertanya kenapa kau justru bengong disana ha? Kalau tidak keperluan silahkan menyingkir" ucapnya kasar. Dengan perlahan aku mundur dari tempatku berdiri mempersilahkan dia masuk. Pintu gerbang terbuka dengan sendirinya dan mobil itu melesat dengan cepat melewatiku begitu sajah.

...

Baekhyun masih bengong di tempat memandangi rumah besar yang menjadi tujuannya.

"ada apa ya ibu menyuruhku datang kesini?" ucapnya bermonolog, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam juga. Ia gugup takut dan gelisah, bahkan untuk menekan belnya saja dia tak sanggup.

"maaf tuan"seorang maid menyapanya " ada perlu apa?"

"ah, eomma menyuruhku menemui tuan park"

"tuan park? Silahkan masuk saya akan panggilkan tuan park" maid itu masuk kedalam rumahnya membuka pintu besar nan megah. Baekhyun mengekor dari belakang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah itu

"tunggulah aku akan memanggilkan tuan park" maid itu menghilang di balik tangga, baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di ruangan ini

"indahnya" gumam baekhyun, tak lama seorang pria dan maid tadi datang menghampiri baekhyun, melihat ada yang datang baekhyun buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya.

"kau baekhyun? Silahkan duduk!" pintanya dan baekhyun kembali duduk

"aku diminta datang kesini oleh eomma, eomma memberikan ini dan ini untuk anda" baekhyun menyerahkan sepucuk surat dan bingkisan yang dibawa baekhyun, tuan park memeriksanya membacanya sejenak dan tersenyum setelahnya

"apa yang ibuku tulis hingga anda tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya baekhyun heran

"sbastian.." teriak tuan park memanggil yang bernama sbastian, orang yang dipanggilpun datang "tolong siapkan kamar untuk baekhyun"

"ha?" baekhyun bingung "maksudnya? Aku akan pulang sekarang masih ada bus kok" baekhyun sedikit panik

"ibumu menitipkanmu padaku, dan jika kau pulang kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan ibumu atau bahkan rumahmu tidak akan ada siapapun disana" baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya

"apa yang eomma tulis disurat itu?" tanya baekhyun

"kau bisa membacanya sendiri" tuan park menyodorkan surat yang telah di baca olehnya

 ** _Tuan park, aku terlilit hutang yang sangat besar, dan aku harus bekerja di jepang untuk melunasinya, dan aku tidak mungkin membawa baekhyun bersamaku. Kumohon rawatlah dia, jadikan dia anakmu. Kau bilang kau mau membalas budi ayahku kan? Tolong jadikan dia anakmu rawat dia sebagai anakmu. Dan titipkan maafku pada baekhyun, peralatannya akan sampai besok~_**

Baekhyun terlihat lemah, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"tuan kamarnya sudah siap" sbastian datang

"tidurlah, kau butuh waktu untuk berfikir dan menenangkan diri, besok aku akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu" ucap tuan park, baekhyunpun menurut dan mengekor kepergian sbastian.

..

Jam terus berputar dengan cepat dan baekhyun justru tak bisa untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya. Ia masih memikirkan surat yang di titipkan padanya untuk tuan park, dan kenapa pula ibunya menitipkan pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia tak sedih sama sekali, bahkan airmatapun tak mengalir sedikitpun. Karena memang ibunya tak pernah mengurusnya, semenjak kepergian ayahnya, ibunya sering mabuk dan minum-minum. Tak jarang ia akan membawa pria paruh baya kerumah. Tapi yang membuat bingung baekhyun kenapa ibunya menitipkan dirinya pada orang kaya? Biasanya dia akan menelantarkan baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya

"apa ini yang dinamakan harapan?" gumamnya, ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan sampai akhirnya tertidur pulas.

...

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung kecil berkicau di luar jendela kamar. Air yang menetes melalui dedaunan terdengar sangat merdu, sepertinya semalam hujan. Mata cantik itu perlahan terbuka menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"ternyata bukan mimpi"gumamnya, ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, dan ia terpaksa harus kembali menggunakan pakaian yang kini ia kenakan karena tak membawa pakaian ganti. Baekhyun menatap kosong dinding kamar mandi, air yang mengalir dari atas kepalanya membasahi seluruh tubuh indah baekhyun.

"aku masih bingung dengan semuanya" gumamnya lagi. Baekhyun menggunakan handuk kimononya dan kembali ke kamar, ia melihat pakaian satu set lengkap dengan celana dalam yang sepertinya baru tertata rapih di atas kasur.

"apa tuan park menyiapkan ini?" tanyanya, akhirnya baekhyun menggunakan pakaian itu lalu bergegas menuju luar untuk berbicara pada tuan park. Saat membuka pintu, satu pintu di depan kamarnya terlihat menarik perhatiannya

 ** _Knock before enter...~_**

Dia menaikan bahunya tak perduli lalu melangkahkan kaki cantiknya menuju ruang makan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat tuan park dan seorang pria lain yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"selamat pagi tuan park" sapa baekhyun

"ah kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya, si pria satu lagi menoleh menatap baekhyun, tatapan tajam

"dia siapa?" tanyanya sinis

"dia baekhyun, baek ayo duduk" tuan park mengayunkan lengannya untuk memanggil baekhyun, baekhyun duduk di hadapan pria satunya "kenalkan ini anak bungsuku namanya chanyeol, chanyeol ini baekhyun mulai saat ini dia akan menjadi bagian keluarga kita" jelasnya, chanyeol menatap ayahnya tak percaya

"ayah menikah lagi tanpa memberitahuku, dan ini anak ayah?" tanyanya

"maksudmu?" ayahnya tak mengerti

"di lihat dari umurnya, dia tak jauh dariku.. apa saat eomma masih ada ayah menikahi ibunya?" tanya chanyeol nadanya sedikit naik, tapi tuan park justru tersenyum geli mendengarnya

"kau tau, kesetianku pada ibumu tak bisa di ukur oleh apapun" jawabnya

"lalu dia siapa, kenapa dia bisa menjadi bagian keluarga kita"

"dia adalah anak dari seseorang yang sangat berjasa pada keluarga kita. Jadi ayah dengan senang hati bisa menjadikannya keluarga kita" tuan park menyeruput kopinya

"tak masuk akal" chanyeol mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang berbeda usia amat jauh itu. Tuan park tersenyum

"baek sarapan yang banyak yah" ucap tuan park

"tuan park"

"panggil aku paman atau ka bisa panggil aku appa!?"

"aku akan memanggil paman..! boleh aku pulang ke rumahku di jungdong?" tanya baekhyun

"untuk apa?"

"jika memang ibuku sudah menitipkanku pada anda, ada beberapa barang penting yang harus aku bawa" ucap baekhyun

"biar sbastian yang mengantarmu yah"

"tak usah biar aku naik bis atau kreta saja" ucap baekhyun sopan

"tapi kau harus kembali ya, kau kini tanggung jawabku okey! Dan besok kau bisa mulai sekolah"

"ne? Ah ye terima kasih paman" baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

..

Baekhyun menatap kosong pintu rumahnya,

"baek sedang apa disitu?" tanya seorang tetangganya

"ah ahjuma.."

"rumah itu sudah kosong, kemarin sore seseorang mengosongkannya setelah ibumu pergi, dia bilang kalian pindah. Kenapa pindah tak bilang-bilang" ahjuma itu terlihat sedih

"maaf ahjuma, kami ada keperluan mendadak. Apa semua barang-barangnya di bawa?" tanya baekhyun, ahjuma itu hanya mengangguk kasar

"ah ye, terima kasih. Maaf telah merepotkanmu setiap hari ahjuma" baekhyun memeluk untuk tanda perpisahan

"datanglah berkunjung sekali-kali nanti ya. Aku akan merindukan masakanmu baek" ucap ahjuma, baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia berpamitan pada ahjuma lalu melenggang pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung pada makam ayahnya. Butuh waktu 5 menit menggunakan bus untuk sampai di makam ayahnya, kini ia sudah berdiri di pusara makam ayahnya

"appa.. apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Apa eomma akan baik-baik saja di jepang?" ucap baekhyun mengelus nisan ayahnya "aku khawatir, walau aku tau eomma tak sebaik eomma saat appa ada, tapi ia tetap eommaku.. aku mengkhawatirkannya appa.." satu bulir mutiara air menetes dari mata indah berlapis _eye liner_ itu.

...

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah kediaman park, rumah megah itu sangat indah entah ia bahagia tinggal disini atau di kampung halamannya walau bersama ibu yang berubah sepeninggal ayahnya. Baekhyun masih bingung, ia berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah tuan park, meratapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia melihat sebuah ladang yang di tumbuhi bunga mawar walau tak tumbuh baik. Ia hampiri dan melihat keadaan pohon itu

"jika di rawat akan indah nantinya" baekhyun tersenyum

"sudah 7 tahun bunga ini tak berbunga" kemunculan tuan park mengagetkan baekhyun, ia menoleh kebelakang

"ah paman" ucapnya

"bunga mawar ini sudah 7 tahun semenjak istriku meninggal tak berbunga lagi" jelas tuan park

"kau harus menyiramnya setiap pagi dan sore tetapi jangan terlalu banyak" jelas baekhyun

"sudah ku lakukan, tapi mawar ini bahkan tak pernah menampakkan keindahannya lagi" baekhyun menatap tuan park yang seperti ingin menangis

"sepertinya tanaman ini sangat berarti untuk paman" ucap baekhyun

"sangat, ini adalah tanaman yang sudah di rawat oleh istriku bertahun-tahun, saat musimnya mawar ini akan tumbuh dengan sangat indah" baekhyun tersenyum miris.

...

"hyung kau kenapa hanya melamun begitu"

"aku bingung hun-a"

"bingung kenapa?"

"pagi ini ayahku mengenalkan seorang pria yang katanya akan menjadi anggota keluarga kami" ucap chanyeol

"lalu?"

"aku takut itu adalah anak simpanan ayahku" sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya "kenapa kau malah tertawa"

"kau berlebihan hyung, paman park tak akan pernah selingkuh ia sangat menyayangi ibumu bodoh" ucap sehun

"benarkah?" sehun hanya tersenyum "kai kemana?" tanya chanyeol saat tak mendapati 1 kawan lainnya

"dia dirumah kyungsoo, dia bilang kyungsoo sedang memasakan makanan kesukaannya" jawab sehun, matanya kembali dengan layar besar di hadapannya.

"hmm, kau mau pesan chiken?"

"hyung sepertinya kau mulai bosan, pulanglah" sehun menatap hyungnya lalu kembali pada layar besar dihadapanya

"aku malas, dirumah ada orang yang tak ingin aku temui" ujarnya lagi. Chanyeol membuka ponselnya menatap layar _flat_ ponselnya melihat gambar seorang perempuan yang memeluk erat dirinya 7 tahun yang lalu. Foto terakhir dirinya bersama ibunya

" _eomma, benarkah appa tidak selingkuh, aku meragukannya. Apa aku tanya pada yoora-noona saja ya?"_ chanyeol menatap sendu foto itu.

"hyung seperti apa anak itu?" tanya sehun penasaran

"jangan tanya, aku malas mendeskripsikannya" chanyeol mengambil tasnya lalu menghilang dibaik pintu

"hyung yang aneh" gumam sehun.

...

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Diam sebentar, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi menghela nafas panjangnya.

"aku benci orang baru"gumamnya, helaan nafas panjang keluar lagi dari mulut chanyeol. Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya ia menaiki tangga. Menatap balkon lantai atas sebentar, kaget melihat seseorang duduk di sana

"eomma" gumamnya, ia buru-buru lari menuju balkon tempat favorit ibunya.

"eomma" teriak chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengal-engal, orang itu menoleh "kau.. sedang apa kau disini"

"aku hanya melihat indahnya malam sambil melihat danau yang indah di bawah" ucap orang yang ternyata adalah baekhyun

"tidak boleh ada yang duduk disini selain ibuku, dan kau beraninya duduk dengan polosnya disini. Pergi!" baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang mulai kesal

"maaf" baekhyun berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya.

"kau" chanyeol membalikan badannya untuk memanggil baekhyun, baekhyunpun menoleh "siapapun kau, aku membencimu"

Degh... hati baekhyun terasa amat sakit, tak pernah ia merasa dibenci oleh orang lain selain ibunya. Iya ibunya, setelah sepeninggal ayahnya karena sebuah kecelakaan ibunya mendadak berubah derastis. Mata baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun, ia menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu baekhyun lalu pergi menuju kamarnya

"appa, apa aku orang yang sangat menyebalkan?" gumamnya, satu bulir air mata akhirnya menetes.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali baekhyun sudah bangun, semua barang-barang nya sudah datang kemarin, belum sempat ia rapihkan. Ia mengenakan piyama tidurnya, ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju halaman belakang. Ia mengambil keran untuk menyirami tanaman mawar yang tak berbunga semenjak 7 tahun terakhir. Ia mencoba untuk merawatnya, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas budi tuan park.

"tumbuhlah dengan indah" baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyirami semua tanamannya. Setelah menyirami tanaman mawar itu ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan, ya walaupun maid pasti tak akan mengizinkannya. Baekhyun menatap punggung maid yang sibuk membuatkan sarapan

"hmm boleh aku bantu, aku ingin memasakkan untuk tuan park" seru baekhyun ragu

"ah tuan baek.. tentu silahkan" jawaban yang tak terduga sama sekali, baekhyun tersenyum lalu mulai membuat masakan. Ia memotong wortel dan kentang berbentuk dadu, lalu menyayat kulit ayam untuk dijadika kaldu, dan memotong-motong kecil daging ayam. Ia tak lupa menyiapkan bumbunya.

"ahh sudah siap" ucap baekhyun tersenyum melihat hasil memasaknya, "tolong siapkan ini ya, aku mau berganti pakaian" kata baekhyun, sang maid hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, ini adalah hari pertama ia disekolah baru, sekolah diseoul bahkan itu yang selama ini ia harapkan. Ia tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan menggunakan seragam

"ah aku suka seragamnya" baekhyun melihat segala sisi tubuh yang terbalut seragam itu, kekiri kekanan dan terus seperti itu. Setelah merasa sudah sempurna baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan tak lupa cincin pemberian sang ayah ia kenakan di jari manisnya. Ia berjalan munuju meja makan, dan sudah ada tuan park dan juga chanyeol yang sedang menyantap sarapannya

"selamat pagi paman" sapanya

"ah baekhyun kau sudah bangun?" sapa tuan park, baekhyun memilih tempat di hadapan chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memeriksa ponselnya. Ia menatap sebentar baekhyun lalu kembali dengan ponselnya. Para maid datang membawakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh baekhyun, nasi kare ditambah telur gulung. Anak dan ayah itu kaget mendapati menu sarapan hari ini, menatap kosong makananya, tuan park lebih dulu mengambil sendok dan menyendoki makanannya. Baekhyun menunggu reaksi keduanya dengan antusias. Chanyeol mulai mencicipi makanannya. Kedua anak dan ayah itu meletakan sendok kasar.

"siapa yang memasak ini" keduanya berteriak, membuat baekhyun tersentak kaget dan takut

"i..iitu masakanku paman" gumamnya kecil ia menunduk takut

"kau memasak ini?" tanya tuan park, baekhyun mengangguk kecil

 _"kenapa bisa rasanya seperti masakan eomma"_ gumam chanyeol dalam hati

"t..tidak enak yah?" tanya baekhyun ragu

"ini enak, sangat enak! Aku menyukainya" tuan park kembali menyuapkan sendok-sendok lainnya, ia bahagia mendapati rasa yang ia rindukan. Rasa dimana sang istri memasak dengan cinta, kenapa rasanya sama tak ada bedanya. Tuan park tak menyisakan sedikitpun makananya, chanyeol? Hanya menatap kosong makanan yang masih utuh itu

"aku sudah selesai" gumamnya, mengambil tas yang sengaja diletakan di kursi sampingnya

"chan kau berangkat bersama baekhyun ya" ucap tuan park

"ah aku bisa berangkat sendiri" ucap baekhyun, chanyeol menatap malas pria dihadapanya

"tidak, kau harus bareng chanyeol, karena kau tidak tau arah kan" chanyeol malas mendengar kelanjutannya, ia melenggang pergi menenteng tasnya

"pergilah" ucap tuan park, ia masih menyeruput kopi sambil membaca koran sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Baekhyun berdiri di samping mobil merah chanyeol, menatapnya diam

"sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" ucapan chanyeol membuyarkan pikiran baekhyun "masuklah, jika ayah sudah memerintah artinya harus di turuti" jelas chanyeol, baekhyun akhirnya mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobi mewah milik chanyeol. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa duduk dimobil yang amat mewah ini.

"gunakan sabuk pengamannya, aku tak ingin ayah mengomel jika kau terluka sedikit saja" chanyeol berbicara tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun menarik _setbelt_ nya lalu kembali memandang jalanan.

...

Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya, menatap orang-orang yang asik memainkan bola berwarna merah, mencoba merebut satu sama lain. Moodnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik, ingatan tentang ibunya semakin kuat. Seperti ibunya hidup kembali, memakan masakan ibu di pagi hari adalah hal ia rindukan. Bahkan suasana kelas yang gaduh tak mengindahkan lamunanya. Jung saem datang dengan membawa murid baru

"okey anak-anak, saem membawa anak baru pindahan dari jungdong!, baek kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri" pinta jung saem

"perkenalkan namaku byun baekhyun, kalian bisa memanggilku baekhyun" ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan senyumannya

"bagaimana bisa ada pria secantik dia" teriak pria teman sekelasnya, baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Jung saem meminta baekhyun duduk di samping chanyeol, dan baekhyun hanya menurut tanpa menyapa chanyeol. Ia masih canggung, amat canggung. Teman sekelas menatapnya intens baekhyun, para siswi menatap baekhyun iri karena kecantikan baekhyun jari lentiknya membuat dirinya semakin cantik.

Jam pelajaran jung saem sudah berakhir dan digantikan oleh guru lain, baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang terus memandanag lurus suasana luar. Bahkan catatan yang di berikan jung saem tak ia tulis bahkan saat jung saem menerangkan saja dia tak memperhatikan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia mengacungkan tangan indahnya meminta izin ke toilet. Saempun memberikannya izin, lagi-lagi baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa. Sepertinya siswa menjadi tidak normal hanya karena melihat kecantikan baekhyun. Baekhyun mencari letak toilet yang membingungkannya, setiap ia bertanya pada siswa hanya akan ada tatapan intens yang menjawabnya. Saat ia merasa menemuka toilet ia dengan cepat membuk pintu toilet

Bugh..

"aww" ringis baekhyun

"ah maaf aku kira tak ada orang" ucaapnya, baekhyun memegang keningnya yang sakit "kau tak apa?" tanya pria yang tak sengaja membuat dahi mulus baekhyun terluka.

"aku tak apa" baekhyun berusaha bangun dari lantai mendongak ke atas melihat siapa yang membuatnya terluka.

"kau berdarah" ucapnya panik, si pria dengan spontan menarik lengan baekhyun menuju uks. Keinginannya ke toilet terurungkan.

... **TBC.. REVIEW JUSEYO~**


	2. Chapter 2 Start

**Wonderfull Boy**

 **Part2**

 **BY Cyunha**

 **CAST:CHANYEOL,BAEKHYUN, SEHUN,KAI,KYUNGSOO**

 **DISC: cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian... itu**

 **namanya kebetulan :p**

 **WORD: 3.128**

 **FORMAT:CHAPTER**

 **WARNING: BXB, YAOI, TYPO IS EVERYWHERE**

 **ENJOYED AND DONT BE SIDERS ~~**

Baekhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya menariknya paksa menuju ruang uks.

"duduk disini aku akan membawakan perlatan untuk mengobati lukamu" ucapnya panik, baekhyun hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pria

"lukaku tidak terlalu parah" gumam baekhyun, baru saja ia ingin turun dari kasur ruang uks pria itu langsung meneriakinya

"kubilang duduk, kenapa malah pergi" baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, pria itu membawa kain kasa , alkohol dan juga beberapa peralatan lainnya. Dia mengoleskan alkohol pada kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka baekhyun

"ssst" ringis baekhyun

"kan sakit, mangkanya diam" pria itu memelankan gerakannya. "sudah selesai" baekhyun menaikan matanya berusaha melihat lukanya. Pria itu merapihkan semuanya dan duduk di hadapan baekhyun

"setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah melihatmu" baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada pria di hadapannya "kau anak baru?" baekhyun mengangguk "ah pantas wajahmu sangat asing. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"baekhyun" jawab baekhyun

"aku sehun" pria tersebut memperkenalkan diri, baekhyun tersenyum

Degh... sehun menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan berbeda saat dia tersenyum, serasa dunia ini terhenti seketika

"sehun-a kau kenapa?" tanya baekhyun melihat sehun yang memandangnya aneh, sehun tersadar wajahnya memerah padam. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pemikirannya

"aku akan ke kelas lagi ya, bye" baekhyun berpamitan pada sehun, sehun hanya melihat punggung indah itu menghilang ditelan pintu ruang uks.

"cantik sekali" gumam sehun

...

Chanyeol menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya, sesekali ia pandangi pintu ruang kelas. Sudah 15 menit baekhyun pergi tapi belum juga kembali. Chanyeol tak berniat khawatir hanya saja ada sedikit hati nuraninya yang berkata untuk mencarinya.

 _Krekkk.._.. pintu ruang kelas terbuka perlahan menampakan tubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun malas, sesuatu ada yang berbeda. Luka, baekhyun terluka. Tanpa terlihat oleh sang guru baekhyun duduk di bangkunya. Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir tapi saat baekhyun menoleh chanyeol buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya

Pelajaran berjalan amat cepat, bel istirahat berbunyi sangat nyaring. Cho saem juga sudah pergi dari kelas, baekhyun sudah siap dengan makan siang yang sengaja ia buat untuk dirinya dan juga chanyeol.

"baek ayo ke kantin kita makan sama-sama" teman kelasnya bertanya untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama.

"tidak, jangan dengannya denganku saja" dan begitu terus hingga semua pria di kelas mengerubunginya. Baekhyun risih, menunduk lesu sambil mengenggam bekalnya. Chanyeol menatap orang-orang yang mengerubungi baekhyun dengan malas, ia melenggang pergi. Baekhyun menatap punggung chanyeol lirih, ia meminta bantuan.

"huuhhh..." chanyeol baru sampai di ambang pintu, mengacak-acak rambutnya paksa. Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati sekumpulan orang yang sangat berisik mengajak baekhyun ke kantin.

 _Grepphh_ lengan baekhyun di genggam oleh chanyeol

"ayo pergi" baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol, dan chanyeol sudah menarik tubuh itu paksa keluar dari kerumunan pria yang berkumpul untuknya.

"gomawo" ucap baekhyun saat sudah berada jauh dari kelasnya, chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat baekhyun "hmm ini aku tadi pagi membuatkan untukmu" baekhyun menyodorkan sekotak bekal makanan untuk chanyeol, chanyeol melihat sebentar lalu ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya

"tidak perlu aku akan makan di kantin" ucap chanyeol lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun menatap punggung chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri menuju atap sekolah. Disini semua pria menatapnya intens sangat menakutkan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah hanya untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Baekhyun menghirup segarnya udara seoul, impiannya adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi disini tapi itu semua hanya sebuah angan-angan. Satu _sandwitch_ mendarat manis di mulut baekhyun, ia mengunyahnya

"ini lezat" memandang langit biru yang cerah di siang ini, nyaman tanpa ada orang yang memperhatikannya dengan intens

 _Krekkkk_ suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan baekhyun, sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati sehun berdiri di ambang pintu

"eoh ada orang ternyata" ucapnya, ia mendekati baekhyun

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sehun ia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping baekhyun

"makan siang" jawab baekhyun sambil mengunyah makan siangnya

"kenapa tidak di kantin?"

"semua orang menatapku intens sangat membuatku tak nyaman, kau sendiri kenapa justru kesini?" tanya baekhyun balik

"ini adalah tempatku, aku lebih dulu disini loh" ujarnya

"ah mian" _kriuuk_ suara perut sehun terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran baekhyun, baekhyun tertawa kecil

"kau lapar?" baekhyun menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang harusnya ia berikan pada chanyeol pada sehun "makanlah" dengan sejuta senyuman sehun mengambilnya

"terima kasih" ucapnya sambi melahap beberapa potong _sandwitch_ nya.

...

"sehun kemana, kai?" tanya chanyeol yang tak mendapati sehun bersama kai dan juga kyungsoo

"molla, paling di atap sedang tidur" jawab singkat kai

"bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di sekolah aku muak melihatnya" seru chanyeol sebal melihat kai dan kyungsoo sedari tadi amat mesra, saling suap tangan yang terus berpagutan dan tatapan yang saling memuji itu membuat seorang chanyeol muak.

"mangkanya punya pacar" jawab kyungsoo,

"-.-"

"dia terlalu pemilih" timppal kai

"biasanya ada sehun aku tidak akan seperti sekarang"gumam chanyeol sambil menyeruput minumannya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas daripada menonton adegan yang memukkan untuknya. Ia meletakan kepalanya di atas mejanya, sambil menatap bangku kosong sebelahnya.

"apa yang membuatnya istimewa?" pikir chanyeol, bangku kosong itu kini terisi oleh sesosok pria manis yang menjadi topik hangat dikalangan siswa di sekolah membuatnya cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

...

Pintu mobil mewah milik chanyeol tertutup dengan perlahan, nampak pria cantik keluar dari bangku penumpang sambil menggendong tasnya, ia berlari kecil menuju taman belakang melewati chanyeol

"kenapa dia" pikir chanyeol lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Baekhyun berlari menuju tanaman mawarnya, mengambil keran untuk menyirami tanaman itu

"aku akan membeli pupuk untuk kalian, jadi tumbuhlah yang indah yah" gumam baekhyun sambil mengarahkan keran air kesegala arah sekitar tanaman mawar itu. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sebelum masuk mata itu menatap kamar di hadapannya kamar milik chanyeol.

"apa aku bisa membuatnya menerimaku dalam keluarga ini?" pikir baekhyun, ia menggerakan lengannya membuka pintunya. Baekhyun meletakan tasnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan guyuran air meluncur indah di setiap inci tubuhnya, ia memandang dirinya dari cermin di kamar mandi

"apa sesuatu ada yang aneh, hingga semua pria menatapku seperti itu. Kecuali chanyeol" gumam baekhyun "dia pria yang berbeda". Setelah ia merasa tubuhnya kedinginan baekhyun menarik anduk kimononya dan menggunakannya. Ia keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini sudah biasa di rumahnya. Ia menarik baju lengan panjang yang kebesaran dan celana kain selutut. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan memasukan ke kantung celananya. Ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, berjalan meninggalkan rumah chanyeol

"mau kemana dia?" gumam chanyeol dari balkon rumahnya melihat kepergian baekhyun. Baekhyun menunggu bis sambil mendengarkan alunan musik melalui ponselnya sesekali ia akan mengulankan suara merdunya mengikuti lirik dalam musiknya. Tak lama bus datang menghampirinya baekhyun, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk

"satu orang dewasa" ucap baekhyun lalu ia menempelkan kartu bus, baekhyun duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela spot yang bagus. Ia sudah mengecek alamat menuju toko penjual pupuk bunga mawar, ia memandang jalanan dari balik jendela menatap mobil yang berlalu lalang. Tak lama bus berhenti di sebuah halte tak jauh dari toko bunga yang ingin ia datangi. Ia turun sambil melepaskan _headset_ nya. Ia melihat keseliling tempatnya mengapalkan takut ia akhirnya tersesat. Lalu pergi mencari toko bunganya.

Ia melihat-lihat tanaman yang terpajang indah, mencium aroma yang harum dari setiap bunganya.

"indah sangat indah" gumamnya, ia meminta untuk di rangkaikan bunga. Dan membeli beberapa pupuk bunga mawar

"jadi semuanya berapa?" saat pesanannya sudah disiapkan

"59.000 won" jawab sang penjaga, baekhyun sudah siap merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya

"dompetku kemana?"ia mulai panik "ottokhe?" baekhyun sudah sangat panik mencari disetiap kantung yang ada di celananya tapi tak ada hasil

"kau mencari ini" seseorang menyodorkan dompet di depan wajah baekhyun dan baekhyun menoleh

"ah sehun-a kau temukan dimana?" baekhyun mengambil dompetnya lalu membayar pesananya. Sehun tersenyum manis.

"jadi kau temukan itu di dekat pemberhentian bus" ucap baekhyun sambil menenteng bungkusan pupuk bunga dan sebuket bunga mawar merah

"aku sudah memanggilmu tapi ternyata kau mengacuhkanku" jawab sehun

"ah mian, aku tak mendengarmu sungguh." Baekhyun tersenyum malu "ah sedang apa kau disini?" tanya baekhyun

"akan mengunjungi makam ibuku" baekhyun menoleh

"ibumu?"

"ye.. ibuku meninggal 3 tahun lalu, dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat ia menyelamatkan orang dan sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya" ucap sehun

"ah.. sesore ini?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"hmm, ibuku sangat suka melihat matahari siap bersembunyi di balik awan hitam" baekhyun tersenyum

"boleh aku ikut?" sehun menoleh kaget

"tentu"

...

Baekhyun dan sehun berada di sebuah pemakaman umum, di hadapan pusara makam nyonya Oh. Sehun mengelus dan meletakan sebuah hadiah kecil di atas nisan ibunya

"selamat ulang tahun eomma.." gumamnya, baekhyun tersenyum getir melihat wajah sehun yang sepertinya sulit membendung air matanya. Baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya sedikit menghampiri tubuh sehun yang terduduk di sebelah makam ibunya. Ia meletakan buket bunga mawar

"selamat tahun ibu sehun... ini kali pertama kita bertemu. Orang bilang mawar adalah bunga paling indah, untuk wanita yang indah bunga ini ku persembahkan untukmu" baekhyun kembali tersenyum

"terima kasih atas hadiahnya baek-ah" sehun mendongak menatap baekhyun

 _"eomma apa aku berdosa telah jatuh cinta pada pria ini? Keindahan yang tuhan berikan untuknya terlalu berlebihan sehingga sedetik saja rasanya tak ingin jauh darinya"_ baekhyun menatap aneh sehun

"kau melamun?" baekhyun menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sehun untuk memastika kesadarannya "jangan melamun, ini makam aku takut kau kemasukan" ucap baekhyun

"ahah maaf, kajja.. kita cari makan aku lapar" sehun menggenggam tangan lentik baekhyun dan mengambil alih kantung berisi pupuk.

..

"kemana dia jam segini belum pulang" chanyeol mondar mandir di ruang tengah seperti menunggu seseorang.

"tuan, ini sudah malam" ucap sbastian

"biar, anak itu harus aku beri pelajaran. Rumah ini juga punya aturan! Appa pula kenapa meninggalkanku berdua dengannya" ucap chanyeol kesal

"tuan anda tidak berdua dengannya, ada banyak maid dan aku disini" sbastian polos

"aish jinjja, aku sedang serius sbastian" chanyeol menatap tajam asistem pribadinya itu. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka membuat chanyeol buru-buru bangun dari duduknya. Baekhyun berdiri menatap chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan seribu teka-teki di matanya

"ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam di lengannya

"jam 10" jawab baekhyun polos

"dan kau baru pulang, darimana saja kau. Rumah ini punya aturan"

"ah mian, aku habis membeli sesuatu lalu bertemu dengan temanku, ia mengajakku makan hingga larut seperti ini maaf" baekhyun tertunduk takut

"Appa pergi ke jepang dan dia menitipkanmu padaku. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa merugikanku. dan besok buatkan aku sarapan" chanyeol berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya "itu hukuman untukmu" dan kini chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan baekhyun yang terdiam menatap ujung sendal rumahnya.

...

Baekhyun meletakan dompet dan ponselnya di meja belajar. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya menatap hitamnya awan malam ini. Mengingat tangan yang terus di genggam oleh sehun

"aku normal aku normal, aku masih menyukai Taeyeon sampai saat ini" gumamnya sambil menatap indahnya bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

...

Paginya baekhyun terbangun sedikit lebih pagi. Ia merasa badannya pegal sekali. Ia berniat membasuh tubuhnya di kamar mandi tapi tak ada air menyala. Dengan wajah yang berantakan, rambut kusut dan nyawa yang masih setengah terkumpul baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar yang berada di depan kamarnya. Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka

"ada apa sih, ini ma.."chanyeol ternganga, sesuatu ada yang menghentikan waktunya

"keran di kamar mandiku mati, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu aku harus cepat mandi dan aku harus menyiapkan sarapan" ucap baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya

"a..~aah ye" jawab chanyeol gugup, baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi chanyeol dan membasuh tubuhnya

"kenapa ada pria cantik dan lebih cantik saat bangun tidur" gumam chanyeol, sekain detik kemudian ia menggeleng kepalanya "tidak... tidak boleh" menghilangkan penampilan baekhyun barusan, rambut yang berantakan bibir yang sedikit naik ke atas dan mata yang masih terpejam membuat wajahnya cantik natural. _Krekkk_ pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan baekhyun yang lebih rapih. Chanyeol kembali gugup melihat baekhyun

"terima kasih, maaf menggunakan kamar mandimu, aku akan segera membuatkanmu sarapan" baekhyun berlari kecil meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menganga.

"kenapa dia begitu cantik, dia kan namja" gumam chanyeol menoleh melihat kepergian baekhyun

...

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela melihat seseorang sedang memupuk tanaman peninggalan ibunya. Melihat bagaimana telatennya ia merawat tanaman itu

"kenapa dia begitu bersemangat untuk menumbuhkan tanaman eomma?" gumam chanyeol, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu meninggalkan kamar. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Chanyeol duduk di tempat biasanya, sang maid menuangkan susu dan menyiapkan makanannya.

"sbastian.." panggil chanyeol, yang di panggilpun menghampiri "bisakah kau antarkan baekhyun?"

"tidak bisa tuan.." jawabnya

"wae?wae?" tanya chanyeol

"tuan park tidak memperbolehkanku mengantar tuan baekhyun ke sekolah" chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas

"ayah lagi" gumam chanyeol "ya sudah panggil baekhyun, suruh dia sarapan" seorang maidpun pergi untuk memanggil baekhyun

"tuan baekhyun, tuan chanyeol memanggil anda" ucap maid, baekhyun menghentikan acara menyiramnya, lalu pergi untuk menghampiri chanyeol

"duduk, makanlah! Aku tidak ingin terlambat kesekolah"

 _Kau berbohong chan.._

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyantap makanan yang ia buat. Hening tak ada yang mau berbicara, chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun yang sedang asik menyantap sarapannya

"apa yang kau lihat chan..?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba

"tidak ekhem..~" chanyeol langsung membuang mukanya "cepat makannya kita terlambat" chanyeol menarik tasnya lalu pergi.

"sbastian" baekhyun menatap chanyeol "dia aneh" sbastian tertawa mendengarnya

"pergilah" baekhyun menatap sbastian lalu mengangguk pelan, ia menarik tasnya lalu berlari mengejar chanyeol.

...

Suasana kelas amat tenang, sekarang jinki saem sedang menerangkan rumus demi rumus dalam pelajaran matematika. Baekhyun memerhatikan amat serius, sebaliknya chanyeol ia menatap baekhyun dengan lekat masih ingat wajah cantik saat ia bangun tidur

"aku penasaran bagaimana dia sedang tidur" baekhyun menoleh sontak chanyeol membuang wajahnya

"okey siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini" jinki menunjuk soal yang baru saja ia tulis. Hening tak ada yang berani mengangkat tangannya. Baekhyun menatap teman sekelasnya satu—satu aneh kenapa tidak ada yang maju. Dengan berani ia mengangkat lengannya

"iya kau anak baru, silahkan kau kerjakan" semua mata tertuju pada baekhyun, pasalnya tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan sang guru karena jika salah sang guru tak segan-segan untuk memberinya hukuman. Baekhyun melangkah menuju papan tulis, pandangan teman sekelasnya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia menggoretkan spidol putih pada papan tulis hijau yang sudah banyak tulisan rumus, ia mula berfikir cara untuk menyelesaikannya.

"saem, ini apa aku benar?" tanya baekhyun, jinki melihat hasil kerja baekhyun

"hmm lumayan, tapi jika ingin sempurna ini harus kau bulatkan" ucap jinki membulatkan jawaban baekhyun. Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan dan baekhyun hanya menatap aneh.

"kau hebat baek" ucap teman sebelahnya,

"apa hebatnya?"gumam baekhyun.

Bel istirahat berbunyim, chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan baekhyun tapi dengan cepat baekhyun menghadangnya.

"ini" baekhyun memberikan sebuah rantang kecil

"apa ini?" tanya chanyeol

"aku tak ingin penolakan, makan ini" setelah berbicara baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu pergi menuju kantin

"ah hyung.. tumben kau membawa bekal" gumam kai

"di bawakan seseorang" jawab chanyeol "sehun di atap lagi? Tumben sekali" kai menaikan bahunya

"ah hyung ku dengar ada pria cantik di kelasmu ya, aw sakit kyung" satu pukulan tepat mendarat di kepala kai saat menanyakan soal baekhyun

"siapa yang cantik ha?" kyungsoo duduk di samping kai, kai nyengir kuda

"tetap kau yang paling cantik sayang" chanyeol ingin muntah mendengarnya

"sudah cukup aku tidak ingin makanan ini ku keluarkan hanya karena aku mendengar bualanmu kai, kyung jangan di dengar dia gombal" ucap chanyeol

"ish hyung bantulah aku" chanyeol menggeleng

"ah chan, aku dan yang lain malam ini ingin bermain boleh? Sehun bilang ada yang ingin ia katakan padamu" ucap kyungsoo sambil menekan wajah kai yang semakin mendekat

"biasanya juga kalian datang tanpa ku undang kan" jawab chanyeol

...

"oh kau disini lagi?" tanya sehun melihat seorang pria cantik duduk di atap sekolah

"ah hun-a, aku sepertinya akan tetap makan siang disini, semua siswa menatapku aneh" ucap baekhyun

"ahh karena kau terlalu cantik mungkin" sehun duduk di sebelah baekhyun sambil membuka bungkus rotinya

"aku ini pria mana ada pria cantik"baekhyun menatap lurus

"ada, kau.." baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada sehun "kau membuat semua pria memandangmu, kau membuat semua pria di sekolah ini tak waras hanya dalam sekali pandang" jelas sehun

"tapi aku normal" ucap baekhyun

"karena kau yang membuat mereka tidak normal, termasuk aku" baekhyun kaget. Ia menatap manik mata sehun dalam

"mma..maksudmu?" sehun menarik nafas panjangnya ia menutup matanya pelan lalu membukanya lagi..

Chup... sebuah bibir mendarat tepat di bibir milik baekhyun, baekhyun kaget tak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tak percaya. Baekhyun mendorong paksa sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan sehun seorang diri

"kau bodoh sehun" gumam sehun

Baekhyun berlari tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh yang tertuju padanya.

Brughh

"aw" baekhyun tersungkur di lantai,

"kau tak apa?" tanya pria kecil yang menabraknya

"ye maaf aku sudah menabrakmu" pria itu menatap baekhyun

"kau pria cantik itu ya?" tanyanya

"aigo.. kenapa semua bilang aku cantik sih argggggh" baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu kembali berlari ke kelasnya

"kenapa dia"

"kyung ayo" pria kecil itu kembali ke kelasnya.

...

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang sedari tadi memegang bibirnya sepanjang pelajaran dan sekarang di mobil pun ia memegang bibirnya

"hentikan itu, menjijikan tau" baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan tangan dari bibirnya.

"maaf" chanyeol kembali terfokus pada jalan di depannya "chan" panggil baekhyun

"eoh?" gumam chanyeol

"apa aku cantik?" chanyeol mendadak mengerem mobilnya, pandangannya kosong.

"ada apa?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak.." chanyeol kembali menyetir mobilnya "mana ada pria cantik, memang kau seorang perempua eoh?" jawab chanyeol, matanya menyelidik dari ujung sambil tak melepaskan pandangan pada jalanan depan

"benarkah? Syukurlah, hanya kau yang berbicara aku tidak cantik"baekhyun tersenyum

 _kau tidak hanya cantik, kau amat cantik baek.._

"chan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" tanya baekhyun

" hmm?"

"tolong antarkan aku ke toko bunga yah, aku ingin membeli bunga mawar" chanyeol menatap pria di sampingnya

"baiklah" chanyeol memutar balik mobilnya menuju toko bunga.

Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu baekhyun yang sedang memilih-milih bunga.

"chan... lily atau anggrek?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua bunga yang di tanyakan

"lily" jawab spontan chanyeol "tunggu, kenapa aku seperti sedang mengantar pacar yang berbelanja" gumam chanyeol "aigo"

"ini tuan bunganya" ucap seorang pelayan

"ah ne" baekhyun memberikan beberapa lembar uang menukarnya dengan beberapa buket bunga.  
"kajja" ajak baekhyun, chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya lalu kembali ke mobil.

...

"sbastian" panggil chanyeol

"ne.." jawab sbastian

"siapkan makanan, cemilan dan video game baru ya, temanku akan main malam ini"sbastian tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

"temanmu datang?" tanya baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan pot berisi air untuk bunga lily dan mawarnya.

"hmm iya, ya sudah aku mau mandi. Kau mandi sana dasar bau"

"hmm ne" baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya "sbastian memang aku bau?" tanya baekhyun, sbastian hanya tersenyum "bau ya" ia menciumi tubuhnya.

..

Ting nong... suara bel berbunyi sbastian membukakan pintu nya terlihat sehun kyungsoo dan juga kai.

"kalian sudah di tunggu oleh tuan chanyeol" seru sbastian

"ah kau terlalu formal sbastian" ucap kai masuk ke dalam

"sudah lama tak bertemu sbastian" ucap kyungsoo sambil memberikan bingkisan padanya

"terima kasih tuan soo"

"yo sbastian, kemana chan-hyung?" tanya sehun

"di kamarnya" ketiga orang itu melesat pergi menuju kamar chanyeol.

"ku dengar orang baru yang katanya tinggal disini sekolah di sekolah kita juga" tanya kai

"iya siapa dia?"

"sepertinya kamarnya ada di sana" ucap kyungsoo menunjuk kamar yang biasanya gelap sekarang mendadak.

"hyung keluarlah" ucap kai mengetuk pintu, pintu kamar chanyeol terbuka bersamaan dengan pintu kamar baekhyun ketiganya menoleh ke kamar yang satunya. Terlihat baekhyun menggunakan sweeter dan celana selutut

"eoh teman chanyeol sudah datang" ucap baekkhyun ia menunduk memberi hormat, ada sepasang mata yang tak berhenti menatapny

"eoh sehun?"...~

...

TBC..

RIVIEW...:)


End file.
